Graystripe's Five Day Nightmare
by 7Annabelle43
Summary: Graystripe ate a weird berry. What is going to happen to him?
1. Prologue

**Am only doing this for Halloween week. One per day.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Graystripe, where do you think Dovewing's, Jayfeather's and Lionbraze's powers go?" asked Sandstorm to a now sleeping, gray-striped tom. She glared annoyingly, podding him awake.<p>

"Huh, Whaaa?" Graystripe blinked his eyes, having fallen just asleep not too long ago. Sandstorm sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're about to go to Starclan."

The tom yawned. "No, I'm just tired for some reason, like my body doesn't rest when I'm asleep."

"It won't have to do with that berry you ate four sunrises ago?" Graystripe had accidently ate a weird looking berry, which Leafpool had to look over him but found nothing odd about him at the time. The medicine cat told him not to leave camp, in case something happens. She and Jayfeather made sure to have at least one of them in camp.

"Probably, I'm sooo tired." His eyelids drooped.

"Graystripe?"

"Goodnight, Sansssssstorrmmmm."

Graystripe fell asleep again, not waking up.

"Graystripe?" Sandstorm podded him hard. "Graystripe?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, shortest one I've ever done. I was suppose to do this yesterday, except I forgot, so <strong>**chapter one is already here.**


	2. Riverclam

Riverclam

"Graystripe. Hey, Graystripe, wake up." Graystripe woke up, smelling a very familiar fishy scent in the air. He jumped, a paw pulling away from him. "Mistystar?"

A blue she-cat laughed. "I'd wish, its Mistyfoot."

Graystripe stared dumbly at her. "Wait a second. I'm was exiled by Leopardstar and I went back to Thunderclan."

"What are you talking about? Leopardstar never exiled you and you never returned to Thunderclan." Mistyfoot turned to the weed-covered entrance.

"Oh and you're in the morning partol." Graystripe blinked before scurrying out the den.

* * *

><p>Graystripe was eating a water vole with Misrtyfoot when Leopardstar jumped on a large rock, calling out. "Excuse me, everyone. I'm calling a clam meeting here."<p>

Graystripe gasped. "Did she just say clam?"

"What? I didn't hear it," Mistyfoot replied, looking at him weirdly.

"Clam mates, gather around."

"There it is again."

"I'm not hearing anything."

"She said it, she said twice now."

"Dude, just clam down."

"Now you said it!" Graystripe pointed at Mistyfoot. The clan leader knocked on the rock.

"Order in the clam!"

Graystripe couldn't help himself. "Why are you saying clam?!"

"Nobody's saying clam," said a Riverclan cat.

"Nobody ever said the word clam," said another.

"She just did!" Graystripe stated in a loud voice, before a crab hit his face.

"Ookay, don't be so crabby."

"Cod man, chill out." By then, Graystripe ripped out the crab to reply while twitching an eye. "You just said cod. You just _said_ COD."

"Can I kelp you with something?" asked the Riverclan medicine cat, Mudfur.

Graystripe shook, tearing out. "What is wrong with y-you?"

"Oh, good reef," sighed Heavystep.

"But you-"

"Rhyme me a river." Leopardstar popped out of nowhere.

The poor tom's voice had by then, turned into a squeak. "y-you just-"

"Oh you are just full of abalone, aren't you," said a cat, patting his head from behind.

Graystripe fainted at that last one.

* * *

><p>"Leafpool! Leafpool! Somethings wrong with Graystripe!" a ginger she-cat cried out for her daughter.<p>

"What's wron-. Graystripe!" The pale brown tabby dropped her herbs, running to the grey elder. She poked the tom gently, finding no responds.

"This is bad. How long has he been like this?"

"Just a while ago."

Leafpool stared at the sleeping body. "He did say he's tired and we're unable to wake him up. We should let him sleep and see how he is progressing."

Graystripe sudden sat up. "Now you said it!" he accused to no-one before dropping back to his nest. The mother and daughter glance at each other. What just happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is based on a video on Youtube, "Why Graystripe left Riverclam" by Mama Tad. <strong>


	3. Thunderwhat?

**This is also from Mama Tad, but as a mix of videos.**

* * *

><p><span>Thunderwhat?!<span>

Graystripe woke up with light flashing in his eyes. "OW. Where am I?" The tom opened his mouth wide, tasting the familiar air. _"Thunderclan! And I'm in the old forest! I should go to the camp!"_ He ran to where the scent is the strongest, bumping into his friend, Firestar. He looks surprisingly...young... Come to think of it, the Mistystar he meet before was rather young too. So maybe...Fireheart?

"Hey, Fire-" The orange cat turned at give him an odd look. "-heart? Hello?" The former deputy waved his tail to his former leader's face. "Fire-"

"YIPE! YIPE! YIPE! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" His friend sung as he rolled away.

"-heart? What is going on this time?" Graystripe shuddered at the thought.

-Reaching camp-

"Okay, everything seems fi- it isn't." Graystripe stated the obvious as Cloudtail...Cloudpaw walked past saying something about "shacarron" and "macaronna" or was it "chacarron" and "macarron"? ...

Graystripe turn to the leader's den to see Bluestar flashing herself with some Twoleg miniature box. A tom sitting next to her, Oakheart?, with a forearm around her smiling. He shook his head as Longtail runs over him.

"I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A VAMPIRE!" He can hear the older tom yowling except... "Did you just say 'I'm a mad cow?' "

"NO! I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Mad Cow."

"VAMPIRE!"

"Mad Cow."

"VAMPIRE!"

"Mad Cow."

"VAMPIRE!"

"Mad Cow."

"I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Mad Cow." The other tom's eyes turn red.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggg! I AM GOING TO BITE YOU!" Just before Longtail could open his mouth, he got punched in the face by a black paw.

"Yellowfang!"

The medicine cat smiled. "Glad to know there's one other sane cat."

"One other? Isn't there anyone else?" The black cat shook her head.

"Mousefur?" *points*

The brown cat was waving her a tail in circle as her hindquarters...

"Sandstorm?"

Yellowfang pointed again. Firestar's mate was standing on _two legs_ while waving her forepaws and tail to a certain amount of time until..."Mom?" asked Leafpo-kit.

"Darkstripe?"

"You have to do it. You have to. Or I'll fire you. Do you understand?" Darkstripe threatened to Brambleclaw. "I don't understand." "I'm gonna have you fired." Okkkay.

"What about Ashfu-"

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, AND Z!"

"Nevermind. What's wrong?"

"Why are there two of you?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, Mom, whats a twerk?"

"I'm not your MOTHER! AND DON'T EVER ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN!"

"Yellowfang, what is-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, STARCLAN! NO! STARCLAN! PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOT EVEN A KIT! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Graystripe backed away from Yellowfang's yowling of Squirrelkit, turning to see what she had looked at. Another him was standing on two legs, while trying out twoleg pelts and using twoleg stuff.

He fainted.

* * *

><p>"Hello Leafpool."<p>

"Hi Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowshine, Kestrelflight."

"Where's Jayfeather?"

"He's staying behind to take care of Graystripe. There's something wrong with him. He can't wake up."

The other medicine cats gasp. Leafpool explained what happened to Graystripe to her friends

"I plan to ask Starclan to walk into his dreams to wake him."

They nodded in agreement and headed to the Moonpool.

* * *

><p>"Bluestar! Runningnose! Flametail!"<p>

They dripped their heads to the medicine cats. "Hello."

"I have a request. Can you lead us to Graystripe's dream?"

The Starclan cats look at each other, hesitant.

"Or maybe wake him up?"

"About that, we tried to send someone to wake him up, but she ended up getting caught in it."

"Caught? How?"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! STARCLAN! NO!"

The cats turned to a very loud Yellowfang, yowling her head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cough, cough. There are two Graystripes because there's him and the him during that time period in the dream. There isn't two Yellowfangs because she was already dead during that time. There was only Yellowfang there because she walk into his dream. And Starclan is unable to help.<strong>


	4. Slenderclan

Slenderclan

"Uh, this smell? I'm definitely in Shadowclan this time."

* * *

><p>"We definitely need to know what is going on in Graystripe's dream and wake him up," said a badger.<p>

"Starclan agrees with you. The only problem lies in us. Yellowfang volunteered last time and look what happened to her."

"Which means we need to send someone who won't be affected by his dreams."

"We don't even know who is capable of telling us what is going on and who can wake him up."

The Starclan cats keep arguing with each other until someone unexpected spoke up.

"I'll volunteer."

"Blackstar?"

"Why are you helping Graystripe?"

"Yeah, you're not even close."

"You even in different clans."

"I don't know, maybe I just want to see how funny my clan is in his dream?"

Everybody knows he's dreaming about Shadowclan now, based on what he is muttering about.

"Alright, you can go."

* * *

><p>Graystripe was running away from multiple faceless cat, all where their faces should be was blank, simply blank except for open, grinning mouths, saying something. "Why is Shadowclan like this?!" He yowled before crashing into a cat. "Blackstar?!"<p>

This one was different. The white tom turned his head before grinning. Uh, run? Graystripe immediately sprinted away from the leader, running an oddly familiar path. _"This is the path Firestar and I took when we were apprentices! Maybe, I can-No! There will be more faceless cats there!" _He turned away from the path.

He ran for what seem like hours, his legs starting to burn. Eventually, he bumped into Blackstar...again? He became even more desperate, running even faster despite his tired legs.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Blackstar yelled as the gray cat's form disappeared in the bushes. "Why did he run-Wha!" A cat that look exactly like himself had rammed right into him, before picking himself up and continued charging.<p>

"Was that me?"

* * *

><p>Graystripe had ran into a barricade of rocks. Blackstar had slowed into a walk, enjoying himself. Ten paces away, he open his mouth. <em>"It can't be. But...come to think of it, the faceless cats were saying some-oh no."<em>

"Don't do it."

Comes right in front of him, with mouth wide.

"Do not eat my face."

Mouth opens a lot wider.

"Do not eat my-"

* * *

><p>Blackstar panted as he watched Graystripe's was ripped off, the tom yowling in pain before fainting.<p>

"You ate his face, Blackstar? Wait a second, so I ate his face? No, no. This is confusing me." His doppelganger turned to him, snicking as he found another prey. "Uh, gotta go." Blackstar disappeared, almost losing his face in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Original, not really.<strong>


	5. Windchime

Windchime

"River words, Thunder crazy, Shadow faceless and Wind what?" Graystripe thought aloud as he look over the moors. "Guess I have no choice but to find out now, do I?"

* * *

><p>"So your saying crazy things happen in Graystripe's dreams?" asked a Starclan cat, after Blackstar and an alright Yellowfang explained.<p>

"Yes," both cat chorused.

"So you both tried to wake Graystripe up?" Blackfoot nodded while Yellowfang looked away.

"I didn't get the chance to talk to him." Everybody stared at the black she-cat as she hesitated.

"Yellowfang?"

...

...

"Well, I got caught up in the moment with things going on."

"How do we wake him?"

* * *

><p>Graystripe headed straight to Windclan camp, knowing the camp is where he would find something. Upon reaching it however, the cats were all asleep.<p>

Huh?

"Hello Graystripe." A dark gray tom with a riped ear.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gray Wing."

"Gray Wing?" _"Thats not a clan name."_

"I am one of your ancestors, one of cats who came here." Graystripe stared, then shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to take you somewhere." Suspicious.

"Where to." Not exactly a question.

"That you will find out soon."

The gray cat lead him though Windclan and Thunderclan territory. Where the twoleg nests should be was another forest.

"There use to be a fifth clan here, Skyclan." A fifth? But more importantly...

"Why did you lead me here."

"To warn you. That the sky shall be coat in blood and the shadows of the past shall follow you. Wake up before you get caught."

"What-"

A soft dinging noise was heard, making Graystripe feel sleepy. He tried again.

"Wwhhaatt-" was all he could manage before falling dead in his sleep.


	6. Bloodsky

Bloodsky

"The sky really looks bloody- wait a second." Graystripe thought for a second before reciting the words from the cat in Windclan. " 'The sky shall be coat in blood and the shadows of the past shall follow you. Wake up before you get caught.' How am I suppose to wake up?"

* * *

><p>"So who will volunteer this time. Anyone?"<p>

A familiar ginger cat stepped up. "I will."

"Firestar? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I can't leave a friend in need."

"Alright then, good luck."

Just as Starclan left and Firestar was about to pad off to his friend's dream, Midnight appeared next to him.

"Firestar, I know the way to wake him up."

The tom look at her oddly. "How did you not know until now?"

"She told me. Silver Eye told me how to."

"Silver Eye? Ah, the she-cat with a silver mark around and in her left eye, and one of the cats who found the tribes. Why didn't she say so until now?"

"She said she wanted some fun watching."

"Oh...and what do I have to do?"

"You have to-"

* * *

><p>"Oh Starclan! What have I done to deserve this?!" Graystripe cried out as shadowy cats follow him, slipping in and out of the shadows from time to time. He ran, not knowing where he is going in the unfamiliar landmark.<p>

"Graystripe!" A voice he thought he would never hear again yelled out.

"Firestar!" he purred, running to his friend,"You're he-how do I know that your Firestar?!"

"We-brought-Ravenpaw-to-Barley-so-Tigerstar-won't-kill-him."

"Everybody know that!"

"Okay. I-had-to-go-somewhere-to-bring-back-Skyclan-and-only-you-Sandstorm-and-Cinderpelt-knew." The tom panted after he said another sentence in one breath.

"Okay...wha!" Graystripe jumped out of the way as a dark cat swipe at him from the shadow.

"Follow me!" He followed his leader, running though the forest into a gorge. They jumped in the rock, heading into a bright cave.

"Where are we?"

"This is Skyclan's camp."

"Skyclan? The clan you had to save?" Firestar nodded. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Whispering cave, where medicine cats talk to their ancestors. This is the only safe place in your dream."

"Dream! That explains everything."

"You didn't know?"

"No, too many things were happening at once."

"Oh."

"So can I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Tell me!"

"Errr, about that..." The former Thunderclan leader shuffled his feet. Graystripe waited.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I am about to do."

"What are you-" Graystripe stopped mid-sentence, as Firestar threw a killing blow to his head.

* * *

><p>"Wha!" Graystripe woke up, slamming his head into Dustpelt's head, knocking him out.<p>

"Graystripe! Your awake!" Sandstorm said loudly, smiling from ear to ear. "Morn-"

"Hey, everybody! Graystripe is awake!" Sandstorm yowled outside.

"Graystripe is awake?"

"Graystripe is?"

Oh boy. At least, he's back. And he would never eat another orange, slightly-ribbed berry.

* * *

><p><strong>That was tiring. I am not going to do a one chapter per day again(unless I happen to feel like). So how was it? Please answer by reviewing. And Happy Halloween. Or for old times sake...All Hallows Eve.<strong>


End file.
